


Sometimes you got to make some love

by Jmeelee



Series: SterekBingo 2019 [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Music, Sterek Bingo, Sterek Bingo 2019, Tenacious D - Freeform, sbmusic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 21:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18819364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jmeelee/pseuds/Jmeelee
Summary: Stiles’ ADHD has led to some adventurous—also, disastrous—moments over the years, so the harmless humming in the middle of sex barely registers in Derek’s blissed-out brain.  That is, until the melody becomes all-too-familiar.





	Sometimes you got to make some love

**Author's Note:**

> I have reached a new low, and I blame my enabler, [Evanesdust ](https://evanesdust.tumblr.com/):-) 
> 
> I would like to thank, and also apologize to, Jack Black.
> 
> For Sterek Bingo 2019 Theme: Music

Stiles’ ADHD has led to some adventurous—also, disastrous—moments over the years, so the harmless humming in the middle of sex barely registers in Derek’s blissed-out brain.  That is, until the melody becomes all-too-familiar. 

 

“Is that…” Derek glances over his right shoulder, eyes wide and mouth slack.  “Are you humming  _ Tenacious D _ ?!” 

 

Stiles cracks open one brown eye, slim hips never stuttering.  His plump bottom lip is caught between his teeth, but he lets it go in favor of opening his mouth to belt out, “Sometimes you've got to squeeze! Sometimes you've got to say please!”

 

Derek, who’s been bracing himself on all fours, drops the top half of his body to the bed, scrabbling for a pillow to smother himself.  It doesn’t help.  _ Damn werewolf hearing! _

 

Stiles continues to sing, magically nailing Derek’s prostate on each thrust and staying bizarrely in tune.  “Sometimes you gotta say hey, I'm gonna fuck you, softly. I'm gonna screw you gently, I'm gonna hump you, sweetly. I'm gonna ball you, discreetly!”

 

Derek tosses the pillow to the hardwood floor.  It’s useless, anyway. “Fine, just… finish.”

 

He can hear the smile in Stiles’ voice, growing softer.  “And then I'm gonna love you completely. And then I'll fucking fuck you discreetly. And then I'll fucking bone you completely. But then…”

 

He reaches around and grasps Derek’s traitorous dick, still rock hard despite the absolute ridiculousness of the situation.  All it takes is a few slick tugs and the relentless press of Stiles’ cock inside him, and Derek is painting the sheets with a gasp.

 

Stiles leans forward with one last hard thrust, dropping his mouth to Derek’s ear, and croons.  “I'm gonna fuuuuuuck yoooooooou haaaaaaard.” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Song Credit: [Fuck Her Gently by Tenacious D](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rvdYly4A5W0)
> 
> I'm Jamie! Thanks for reading.


End file.
